When Help is Needed
by Blue Sage
Summary: Harry is depressed and tries to escape in cutting. Then he finds out a secret one day that will change his entire life. Sucidal/Depressed Harry.
1. First Attempt at Escape

When Help is Needed  
  
PG 13 (for dark themes and action/adventure violence)  
  
Disclaimer: I have nothing! No sue! No sue!  
  
Note: This isn't a Kate the Great challenge because Snape's Harry's father. But other than that, it goes with the whole thing of Suicidal Harry. I don't know the rules for Severitus' challenge, but this will just have the same elements as the Severitus' challenge responses. Please don't kill me.  
  
Note 2: YOU PEOPLE NEED TO UPDATE YOUR ANGSTY Harry-is-depressed-and-cuts- or-attempts-suicide fics! Please and thank you! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: First Attempt at Escape  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Parseltongue*  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked around at his surroundings, surprised and horrified to find himself back in the graveyard where all those horrendous events happened just a few months ago, at the end of last term.  
  
He was, however, shaken from his thoughts by a sharp pain in his skull and a gathering of masked and robed figures bowing to one figure as it twirled its wand in its fingers lazily.  
  
"Any news, my faithful Death Eaters?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
They all shook their heads shamefully.  
  
"Well, I again confess that I am truly disappointed in you all. I always managed to convince myself that I had competent followers at least. I guess I was wrong," he commented dryly as he picked out a random Death Eater and ordered listlessly, pointing his wand, "Crucio." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry bolted upright in his four-poster bed, relieved to find himself in his dorm at Hogwarts. His breathing didn't even out for a moment, and the pain in his forehead even longer. He sighed, digging through his trunk for his Swiss Army Knife; once he found it, he sighed again in relief as he found a towel and sliced across his left forearm.  
  
Relief and pleasure mixed with stinging pain rushed forward as blood trickled down his arm and onto the towel. After about two minutes, he decided to stop the blood flow, put his knife, and towel away.  
  
He quietly settled into his bed once again and fell asleep, his first peaceful night in ages.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Harry woke earlier than all of his dorm-mates and he supposed that was a good thing; he wouldn't have to get dressed in his bed to hide the scars.  
  
He quickly slipped on his robes and padded silently down to the Great Hall, where he found Hermione munching on a piece of toast and rereading "Hogwarts: A History". She didn't notice him until he sat down.  
  
"Hey, Harry," she greeted distractedly, not removing her eyes from the book.  
  
"Hi, Hermione. What's so interesting?" He asked, helping himself to a couple pieces of bacon and a pancake.  
  
"Oh, nothing." She closed the book and looked at him, gasping. He was getting paler by day, it seemed. She hadn't really paid attention to it before, but now it was so pronounced that she wondered - no, knew! - that he was anemic. (anemic/anemia = when you have not very much blood because yeah. I used to have it where I had a 3.4 blood count and you're supposed to have like at least 12 or something. Very dangerous thing to have to not have many red blood cells.)  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry frowned, waving a hand in front of her face, which seemed to snap her out of it.  
  
"Oh. nothing. I just remembered something. Be right back!" she picked up her book and left, leaving behind a very confused Harry.  
  
Hermione, however, wasn't the only one who noticed that Harry was unnaturally pale. Dumbledore and McGonagall watched him, concern etched on their faces. McGonagall passed Dumbledore a face that clearly stated "teachers' meeting" and left after he nodded.  
  
Harry finished and stood up, swaying a bit. He wondered why he felt so dizzy and classified it as getting up too fast when it passed. He walked out of the Great Hall, not noticing Dumbledore's worried expression become grave. He didn't know about the Muggle way of self-injury, he only knew there was something deathly wrong with Harry. He didn't know how true that was....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry stumbled dizzily into his dorm and collapsed onto his four- poster, allowing blackness to cloud his vision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Ron walked back to Gryffindor Tower, Hermione telling Ron her concerns about Harry. When they finally got there, they couldn't find him anywhere.  
  
"I'll see if he's in the dorm. Besides. I have to get my book for Divination." He emphasized the word "Divination" with a scowl.  
  
Hermione also scowled, lecturing him on how Trelawney was a fake and why he should drop the class just like she did.  
  
Ignoring Hermione, Ron rushed into the boys' dorm, where he saw Harry lying on the bed with the curtains open, pale as death. Naturally, Ron began to panic; he was, after all, his best friend.  
  
"Harry!" he yelled, rushing to Harry's bed and shaking him.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled downstairs.  
  
"Did you find Harry?" she responded, rushing up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah! Go get McGonagall or Dumbledore or - just - get SOMEONE!"  
  
"Why?" she stopped in the doorway, Harry's curtains blocking him from her view.  
  
"Just go!" He rushed, pushing her out of the doorway, and she wondered what was so obviously important.  
  
Ron began pacing the floor tirelessly, waiting for someone, anyone, to help his friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione raced through the halls, looking for anyone to help - mainly Dumbledore or McGonagall, but anyone who could help with whatever freaked Ron out would do.  
  
Finally, she caught sight of Dumbledore's office and stopped, relieved. Now, the only problem was guessing the password. She remembered something Harry told her once that passwords followed a pattern of his favorite candies, so she began to guess.  
  
"Lemon Drop!" No response.  
  
"Fizzing Whizzbies!" she went on for a while before it either took pity on her or someone was coming out of the office.  
  
She was relieved and surprised when Dumbledore stepped out of his office followed by a big black dog.  
  
"Hi, Snuffles," she greeted, flustered from both worry and running, not to mention frustration.  
  
"Miss Granger, what is the problem?" Dumbledore asked calmly. It was then that Hermione was reminded of her mission.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore sir! You HAVE to come to the boys' dormitories! NOW!"  
  
"What is the problem?" he responded, while Sirius a.k.a. "Snuffles" barked at her.  
  
"I don't know! We were looking for Harry so Ron went to look for him in the boys' dorms and then started yelling at me to get you and here I am, ten minutes later."  
  
Something clicked inside his head when he heard the name 'Harry' and he left for Gryffindor Tower at a brisk walk, Hermione and Snuffles trailing after, Hermione exhausted and worried, Sirius lost in his own worried thoughts.  
  
They were brought out of their thoughts by Dumbledore's voice. "Did you notice anything strange about him or his behavior lately?"  
  
"Well, sir. Over the summer he seems to have withdrawn from us, though I'm not sure as I haven't seen him since last term," she answered thoughtfully. "Also, he's been getting paler over the last few weeks."  
  
Snuffles seemed to have gotten an alarmed look on his dogface along with Hermione and Dumbledore. Everything added up together and they quickened their already fast pace.  
  
When they arrived at the Fat Lady, she greeted Dumbledore and opened. Thankfully, people were already in classes and not in the common room. They charged up the stairs to the 5th year dormitories, stopped, and watched as Ron stood by Harry's bed, pleading.  
  
"Harry! Harry, c'mon, wake up! You can't die! Just wake up!"  
  
Hermione lost all control and let loose a sob. "Ron?" she asked hesitantly. "Is he dead?"  
  
Ron shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
"How can you NOT KNOW? It's as simple as that!" She touched his neck in search of a pulse. "Yes!" she exclaimed when she found a weak one. "He's alive, but barely."  
  
"You two should go to classes," interrupted a forgotten Dumbledore. "We can take him to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"But Professor -" Ron began, but was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I am sure Professor Snape will be quite annoyed if you are any more late. When he asks, inform him you and I had some business."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Hermione. She dragged Ron out of the room muttering something about 'Harry' and 'homework'.  
  
Checking that it was all clear, Sirius changed back and rushed to his godson's bedside, resting a hand on Harry's forehead. "My god, Albus. Is it a good sign for him to be cold like this?"  
  
"If he was dead, no, but otherwise, it signifies a great loss of blood. If he has been cutting himself, I suspect he either cuts very deeply or this has been going on for years; maybe both combined."  
  
"Oh my god, Albus! I'm such a bad godfather! How could I have NOT noticed?!" Sirius cried, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"This is not the time for self-blame. We must get him to the Infirmary." With that, he conjured a stretcher and levitated Harry onto it. He then turned to Sirius. "Maybe you should change back now?"  
  
"Oh. Right." With that, he changed back to Snuffles and trailed along to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Once they got there, Madame Pomfrey was ready to have a heart attack. "Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley informed me you were bringing Mr. Potter; what has he gotten himself into NOW?" Once she saw him, however, she gasped. "What happened to him?"  
  
"We only have our theories. We haven't actually proved them."  
  
"Well, hurry up! Put him here!" she commanded, gesturing to a bed.  
  
She then buzzed about administering potions galore and then, almost an hour later, she finished. "Well, before you ask, I had to give him a blood transfusion and a bunch of other potions; the main ones were a healing potion and dreamless sleep. He has multiple cuts on his arms and wrists and many scars from earlier cuts and scars on his back which look to be belt marks. He shouldn't wake up for another day or so."  
  
"Will he be okay?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"Physically, yes. Emotionally, well, you tell me."  
  
"Can his godfa - dog stay?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Black may stay."  
  
Snuffles' eyes bugged out (very strange for a dog) with shock and changed back. "You - you know?"  
  
"Of course I do. I listen more to my patients than ignorant ministry workers!" she replied indignantly.  
  
"Who else knows?"  
  
"I'm not really sure, but you can trust me."  
  
"Thanks!" with that, he turned back and hopped onto the foot of Harry's hospital bed, awaiting his wake up.  
  
Albus silently slipped out with Madame Pomfrey to her office. "Poppy?" she turned around, startled. "May I use your fireplace?"  
  
"Oh! Sure! Go ahead; I'll just be in the other room if you need me!" with that, she went out to the infirmary again.  
  
"Severus Snape!" he yelled, throwing in a pinch of strange powder. A very annoyed Professor Snape's head appeared.  
  
"What is it this time, Albus? I hope you can explain why you kept two of my students from class and maybe you can explain where Mr. Potter is?" he demanded with a scowl.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Have you noticed anything strange about him lately?"  
  
"No, truly I haven't. I've been to worried about how he'll take it."  
  
Dumbledore sighed in exasperation. "Will you please get Remus and meet me here in the infirmary?"  
  
The scowl on Severus' face was replaced by a concerned look, but as quickly as it was there, it was gone, replaced by his trademark sneer. "Fine. Why can't you just walk down to the DADA room?"  
  
"There are matters here that require my attention." He once again sighed tiredly and Snape's mask fell.  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He stalked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, a scowl once again adorning his face. "LUPIN!" he roared, and from a door on the left came Remus Lupin.  
  
"Severus, is there a problem?"  
  
Severus sighed in annoyance. "C'mon, Werewolf! We are 'requested' in the Infirmary."  
  
"By who?"  
  
At this time, Severus Snape was becoming quite annoyed and released an almost audible growl. "Who doesn't matter, but if you must know, it's Albus' request that I 'escort' you to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
"Come with me and we'll soon find out!" He pulled Remus from the classroom and dragged him, still asking questions, to the Hospital Wing.  
  
They arrived to find a somber looking Albus Dumbledore sitting on a chair.  
  
"Severus, Remus. if you two would please sit down?" they sat. "You two need to talk to Harry as only you can truly understand him now."  
  
Severus' scowl deepened at the thought. "You expect me to talk to Harry?! What if he finds out? What if I blurt it out? I'm not ready yet! What if someone finds things strange? What if Voldemort finds out?"  
  
"Severus. maybe if you were to talk to him you would find him understanding."  
  
"Why do we need to talk to him?" Remus asked, before Severus could make some foolish 'what if' again.  
  
"It seems he has developed the same habit you both had when you were his age."  
  
Remus' face went pale and Severus forgot about the mask of ice he always wore, but suddenly realized it and replaced it.  
  
Just in case someone could overhear them, he needed to act on the charade as always. Sighing, Severus put on a sneer. Everyone except Madame Pomfrey knew the truth and any person who was eavesdropping. "So you mean to tell me that The Great Harry Potter is suicidal? Ha! Why would he waste his 'precious' life when he is nothing but pampered?"  
  
Then, Poppy decided to let herself in on this nice little conversation. "Severus, maybe if you had all the facts, you would know that in truth he is or was abused. So, it's no wonder he cuts himself!"  
  
If possible, Remus went even paler and Severus became quite ashamed at having to keep up his charade with the misconceptions he once believed.  
  
With silent vows to help him get better no matter what the cost, they returned to their classrooms for the last class of the day. 


	2. Waking Up and Questions

When Help is Needed  
  
PG 13 (for dark themes and action/adventure violence)  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and remember the mantra/chant: No sue! No sue! No sue.  
  
Note: Okay, thank you my wonderful reviewers! I just hope I get more for chapter 2. I'll respond to them at the bottom of the page.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Waking Up and Questions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Parseltongue*  
  
"Speech"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing that Harry knew was that everything was excessively bright to be in the dorm. Heck, it was much too bright for comfort. Even if it was midnight, the room was all white. Just white blurs. But one thing was strange: there was something out of place in this room. It was on his feet: a big, black, blur.  
  
He tried to move to find his glasses, but he found it was a futile attempt. He was restrained. Suddenly, something added up. Hospital Wing. restraints. now he had a few questions, the two main ones: how and why was he here? and Did they find out?  
  
He guessed 'yes' but he reminded himself that with all the proof in the world, as long as he denied it, they had no real proof. They couldn't prove a thing about either the abuse or the - as he called it - therapy.  
  
Now with all that wondering, what he wanted. no, needed. was his blade. But to add even more to the stress factor, A) he was restrained from getting up, and B) he forgot that there is always Veritaserum.  
  
This only secured his need to break through the restraints; he NEEDED his knife! If he didn't get to it soon, he knew he'd either go insane or explode. Maybe both.  
  
Suddenly, the big, black. thing. jumped off the foot of the bed and changed into a human. Wait. human? 'Sirius.' he remembered. But that didn't add up. the last thing he remembered was feeling really tired and dizzy and then going to sleep. If that was so, why was he here, restrained, and what was Sirius doing here? What was Sirius doing here? He could be caught! Suddenly, Sirius spoke and Harry decided to listen.  
  
"Harry. how could you do something like this? Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Harry's brain froze. He remembered he would still deny everything. After all, he didn't know what Sirius was talking about, and he wasn't about to give anything away. "Do-do w-what?" he stuttered dumbly.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about! You're not stupid!" To show what he was talking about, he grabbed Harry's left arm and showed the cuts - now scars.  
  
"I - I - I don't know what you're t - talking about." he replied. He was never a good liar, but why did he have to be bad at it now? When it mattered?  
  
"Harry. I know you do! Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius begged.  
  
Harry once again began to struggle with his restraints while Sirius held him down.  
  
"Harry, stop that. you're going to injure yourself even more!"  
  
Harry quickly racked his brain for a lie and soon he found one. "But. but I have to use the restroom!" In his mind, his brain shouted in triumph for finding such a lie and being good at lying.  
  
"You have to stay there. Nobody but Professor Dumbledore can let you out."  
  
Harry could tell that was a lie, but decided to go along with it. As long as he got somewhere nobody could follow, he could use a summoning charm to call his knife. Then he would be free. While he was bleeding, he would be free. "Could you get him to let me out then? It's an emergency!" he demanded, still twisting and turning, just trying to get out in general.  
  
Sirius gave him a suspicious look, then "Poppy!"  
  
"What is it now?" out of her office, came Poppy Pomfrey, very mussed and tired. Then she noticed Harry, still wriggling.  
  
"Could you let him out? He says he needs to use the restroom. emergency."  
  
They shared a look that clearly stated 'yeah right', but let him out anyway.  
  
After checking they couldn't somehow catch him, he bolted through the halls and to the statue of the witch with the hump. He practically yelled the password ("Dissendum") and rushed into the tunnel.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, he discovered his wand wasn't there. Then, a thought occurred to him. How did he get into the passageway without his wand? That made no sense. Oh well. he shrugged. Cursing softly, he began wishing he had it. Suddenly, to his great surprise, his wand appeared in his hand. Marveling in this new discovery, he almost forgot what he was here for, until the stress burst again. Trying not to release any sobs until he was sure no one could see him, he reached his wand as far as it would go, and in a choked voice, called, "Accio Invisibility Cloak!" it came rushing to greet him, and now invisible, called his knife and the Marauder's Map.  
  
Looking at the map, he made sure that no one was close to him. Satisfied, he opened the knife as a strange feeling overtook him, one that stood every time he gazed at a knife. It wasn't unlike the Imperious Curse; it was a feeling of pure bliss and he always wanted to do the same thing: end it all.  
  
Making his decision, he lowered the knife to his upturned wrist as if in a trance.  
  
He remembered pretty much his whole existence: his mother begging for his life, his torture with the Dursleys, finding out he was a wizard, first, second, third and fourth years.  
  
He wasn't sure when his wrist had begun gushing blood or when he had started crying, he only knew they were happening. He also didn't know when the cloak had slipped off and when he had become dizzy from blood loss (again!) and collapsed to the floor. All he knew was that it was true. He never knew who burst into the secret passage and picked him up because it was then that he lost consciousness.  
  
Harry felt himself returning to consciousness about five minutes later, but what was strange was that he wasn't bleeding anymore and the room he was in wasn't the hospital wing. It was cool but he could tell there was a fire somewhere in the room. He felt a combination of things: tiredness and comfort. Everything in the room was comfortable. He was so tired that he just lay there, not daring to open his eyes. Especially when he heard voices.  
  
"Where did you find him?!"  
  
"Black used his nose to get his scent and I followed. We don't know how Harry knew about that passageway, nor do we know where he learned wand less magic. How we know he used that is because his wand was in the Hospital Wing until it just disappeared and we found it on the floor next to Harry." There was a pause, and then, "What do you think is going to happen?" the voice was familiar, silky and deep; something Harry knew from his early childhood. Comforting.  
  
"If this arrangement doesn't work out, we might need to send him to St. Mungo's." there was that first voice up again.  
  
'Arrangement?' Harry wondered distantly. 'What arrangement?' His mind was getting tired again and he couldn't recognize any of the voices.  
  
"You want to send my SON to St. Mungo's?! Albus, have you lost your mind?!"  
  
"Severus, calm down. I don't think with all of us helping, he'll have to go to St. Mungo's."  
  
In Harry's mind, he barely registered anything but 'Son? I'm a son?' and then he fell back asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Bugger!" Sirius exclaimed as Harry ran off. He changed back to Snuffles to pick up a scent and once he got it, he ran to Severus' office to get him; after all, he WAS Harry's father! They had found out a couple days before his birthday from a forgotten letter from Lily to Severus when Severus was throwing out some old stuff that he no longer needed. They were still deciding on how to tell Harry. Luckily, the changes hadn't been too pronounced, so nobody really noticed. Only those who were looking for them did.  
  
Finally getting there, he looked carefully around, checking that nobody was there, and changed back. He pounded on the door. "Severus!" he hollered.  
  
Moments later, a very annoyed Snape opened the door. "What business do you have to disturb my sleep, Mutt?!"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
"I'm not going to follow you anywhere, Black. What do you think I am; stupid?  
  
"It's about your son," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
The annoyed look changed to concern very quickly and he asked, "what happened?"  
  
"C'mon and I'll explain later." With that, Snuffles stood in his place and he regained the scent.  
  
Once they got to the statue, Snuffles began to whine.  
  
"What is it? Is he in THERE?"  
  
Checking around, he became Sirius Black again. "There's blood mixed with his scent."  
  
Snape's pale face became paler. "How do we get in?"  
  
"Tap the statue with your wand and say 'Dissendum'."  
  
Snape did that and rushed in, grabbed him, and carried him back to the remodeled rooms. Somewhere along the way Harry had passed out. Severus just hoped it wasn't too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry woke completely again to find himself in the same comfortable room. The weird thing he noticed was that there was someone holding his hand. It felt like someone's hands. The hands were long and slender; elegant. They felt familiar, like something he remembered from childhood. Whoever's hand it was, it was comforting.  
  
Wondering who it was, he peeped open one eye, expecting to be assaulted by light. When that didn't happen, he cautiously opened his other eye and looked at the person. He noticed something strange. He didn't need glasses anymore! He noticed something else strange: that they person was Snape! He was just sitting there, asleep. Letting go of his hand gently, as not to wake him, Harry slipped out of bed and headed for the door. He needed to think. He was just about to reach for the handle when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a smooth voice stopped him. "And where might you be going, Mr. Potter?"  
  
He slowly turned around to find.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape woke up to the feeling of coldness in his hand, an empty feeling. Looking up, he found that Harry was sneaking toward the door. The only thing was that he didn't look like the old Harry anymore. He now didn't look at all like James Potter, the man he thought was his father for all these years.  
  
Noticing that he was getting very close to the door and not feeling like chasing him down at the moment, he glided over to the where Harry was about to grab the knob.  
  
In the most silky and haunting voice, he asked, "And where might you be going, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry, his previously most hated student, and recently discovered son froze in his tracks and turned around, looking like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"P - Professor? I - I was just going outside. to - to think!"  
  
"Harry, I believe we need to talk."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, now it's time to answer some reviews:  
  
First of all, I want to say I never expected any reviews (except my Best Bud Page, of course), so I want to say THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! DON'T FORGET TO UPDATE YOUR OWN STORIES!!  
  
Cokefreak: Thank you soooo much for reviewing! Keep reading this story, okay? It'll get better.  
  
Princess Ashley: Thanks for reviewing! No, Harry's not going to die.  
  
RoseFairy: Thanks for reviewing and being honest. The only problem is that I probably need help to get the stuff before that and maybe this chapter will be better. I don't know. Just please tell me what you think about this chapter and if you can help in any way. Thanks.  
  
"Page"- Hey, Bekah! (oops, was I supposed to write your name? Oh well. () Thank you SOO much for supporting my story!! I'll see u on Monday, okie?  
  
Wink at J00: Hey! Thank so much for reviewing, even if that review was hard to read. lol. Review this next chapter.  
  
Moonlight: Hey, and thanks for reviewing my first chapter! Keep reviewing! 


End file.
